Havoc in Hetalia
by Madtala
Summary: "Hello world, I am Here with the news. Currently, with unknown reasons, an old nation was dragged into another universe. They have declared war against us. They have been in constant war and know how to fight more than us... We ask for help.. Someone.. Anyone...Pleas pick up your guns..Pick up your weapons... And may God have mercy on us-" (Rated T, might go to M for gore?)
1. The Disappearance Of A Nation

**A/N: Hello! :D I'd just like to say, before writing this story, thank you! For deciding to read it! ^_^ As for the story, yes, there will be an OC, but no romance. Blech. Eek. No. If I won't even approve of some of the pairings IN the show, then I won't even bother making one that many people will most likely dislike. Unless you want me to. Which, it will be extremely awkward for me to write, since I'm no romantist.. - Look at that, I even made up the word. That's how bad I am at this. TT^TT I wallow in mah shame. But anyway,  
Her name is Gallifrey. Yeah, Doctor Who/Hetalia fans, you get what I mean. Gallifrey. Yeah? :D As for the Hetalia fans that have NO idea what Gallifrey is, or Doctor Who, I think you may want to leave, because this will confuse you more than the Schrodinger's Box.(theory?)  
SO! Gallifrey is as old as her nation, and yes, Gallifrey's a girl. Because with the lack of girls here, there has to be one more girl. And I'm talking for Hetalia. So she's 1 million years old, not the oldest nation in the universe, but still! Preeetttyyy old. She has the emotions of a Timelord, but looks a lot like Female Prussia. Before the Time War, she looked like Female Russia. -_-" Yeah, it was that big of a transition. really big. Anywho, I'll explain how she got there, and everything...  
In another story. :D XD But anyway, I should get to the story, because at this point, I'm afraid the note will be longer than the chapter.**

* * *

**_Today is March 8th, 2013, the time: 30 seconds past 12:45. You probably want to know why this is important. Well, somewhere in a certain house, where Ancient Nations live, a certain catastrophe would present themselves to every nation, Ancient or not. Normal, or not. A near universal war. All because of the weirdest misunderstanding anyone could ever make. Keep reading, I think you'll find even the oldest of Nations can be tricked._**

"Pangaea!"

**_Yes, this is one of those Nations. The one that got involved. This girl, the oldest of the Ancient Nations, is Gallifrey._**

" Pangaea! It's time for dinner! Your food is going cold!"**  
****_She is trying to find Pangaea..(As if that wasn't obvious enough) .. Shut up I'm telling the story. Anyway, she was trying to find him, since he got pissed off and stormed away... Somewhere._****  
**Gallifrey poked her head in the only room she hadn't checked. The one that was rumored to be cursed, and was to never be entered. She scoffed at it when she heard it, but she was actually really scared. Who knew what unknown forces the place could hold, after all, she was very superstitious.  
'I can do this!'  
She walked carefully in, looking around. Nothing happened. It was just a plain old basement. Feeling brave and a bit cocky, she took three more steps without thinking. Stopping suddenly, she looked around. Still nothing. Feeling her bravery shoot through the roof, she went down the stairs and looked around. There was nothing but a weird object in the far back. She went to it and covered her mouth as decades of built up dust around the mysterious object fluttered around her.  
She coughed as some successfully made it to her nose and mouth, cursing in German, something she learned from Rome, surprisingly. Making a brave face, she quickly pulled off the blanket, that seemed gray in comparison due to the centuries of it being untouched, or even looked at. Beneath it, was a mirror.**  
****_"They told me to stay away."_****  
**Surprised at the sudden voice, she looked inside, and found "Pangaea" looking back at her. Purple eyes widened in surprise.  
"Pangaea?"  
He was smiling, or at least, she thought he was. It was a twisted one, one that even a Dalek would fear. She gulped, and looked to him. He looked different. Not that different, but the subtle things she liked were gone, replaced by a twisted image. His smile, his eyes, even his scarf.**  
****_"They said it was too dangerous."_****  
**Once again she pulled back, hearing the voice once again. She believed she was going crazy. She looked back to the mirror and the once smiling "Pangaea" was now frowning, almost in displeasure.  
"What do you want."  
The question was more like a sentence, the voice was full of boredom, and another feeling that Gallifrey could not, and probably did not want, to read.  
However, that is not what surprised her. It's the fact that the image had essentially TALKED to her..  
She looked back and forth.  
"I... You seem different.."  
"Pangaea" smirked. She grew weary, (If that was possible) this was not the Pangaea she knew. However, for some reason, she couldn't help but trust him. (No, she does not love him. -_- )  
"I've finally grown past the pains I feel, and gained happiness for the nations that were born from me, and from them."**  
****_He was spouting the lies out so quickly and easily it almost seemed like the truth._****  
**She looked to him, frowning deeply. Something was wrong.. But what?  
"Are you sure? I mean... It's good and all, I'm really happy for you. But.. That's a bit sudden isn't it? I mean.. You seemed really mad just a couple hours ago about how the "New World" As you like to put it, was destroying the economy."  
The male nation paused briefly, then, as if only a millisecond later, smiled.  
"I thought over it and I've been thinking about it for a long time now, and I was thinking of giving them a chance."  
With a smile so deceiving, the Naive Gallifrey ate up the story like a little child with a cookie.**  
****_"They could always be so deceiving. That's what Onii-chan Germania said."_****  
**She ignored the forewarning this time, and smiled, putting her hands on the mirror.  
"I'm so happy for you Pangaea! Come! Let's go tell everyone!"  
She started running out when a hand grabbed her. Eyes widened in terror, she realized the hand could only come from one place: The Mirror.**  
****_"It was like they were us, but that much darker. Each of them with a lust for blood.. I fear for the fool who ignores these warnings."_****  
**She looked back and found "Pangaea", smiling the twisted smile she first saw when she found him. But he was lunging towards her, grabbing her arms. Dragging her in. She prayed to every God in the universe, why her? Why now?  
She could feel the warps of the mirror as she was being dragged in. She heard the door be kicked off it's hinges, but by then, she was too far in, she couldn't be rescued.  
The last thing she heard was her brother figure Pangaea, screaming something in what she could only guess was panicked, rushed, and angered.**  
****_And so, on March 8th, at precisely 12:45, an original nation was dragged through the accursed mirror_****.**

* * *

A/N: So! What do you think? I know it's a bit confusing and stuff D: I'm sorry if it sucked totally :(  
I just wanted to bring in every character, along with a mix of Doctor who, cause there seriously isn't enough Doctor who.  
I know I sucked, so please don't hold back on the flames TT^TT  
I was wondering if I should continue, or just leave it there, because I really wanted to do this story, but if it seriously sucks Justin Bieber level, I won't even bother trying TT^TT


	2. The Odd Meeting & The Horrifying Truth

eA/N: I don't really have anything to say... Umm.. .Hi?  
Belarus: Hi.  
Me: GTFO! D:  
Belarus: You gtfo. -_- It's my house.  
Me: It is? ... Oh ;_;  
Bai then.  
Belarus: We don't own Hetalia, if that's what you're thinking.  
Me: :D Thanks Bela! :D  
Belarus: Don't call me that. *gllaarrreeee*  
Me:Eep, well, anyway, on to the story :) Which has Belarus, which is why she's here :)  
Belarus: I think they'd know that  
Me: I didn't~! :D  
Admin: HEY! SHHHH! D: on to the story before these idiots start murdering the fourth wall D:  
Me:Ohh it's already murderd :)  
Admin:.. Murdered. And apparently so was your grammar. =_= Get onto the story before I punch you into Resident Evil =_=  
Me:EEP! Fine fine! Sheesh! DX  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**We take this moment to look at the other nations. Of course, I will not tell you about Pangaea's reaction, however, let's just say that Rome and Germania won't be sleeping for a few days.**_  
From down the hall, you could hear the ignorant, yet bliss laughter of a nation too young, and yet too free to understand. He ran down the hall like a madman, chugging down hamburgers and drinking soda as if it were the very air he breathed. Behind him a man walked at a leisurely pace, sighing every so steps at the immaturity shown on the first man's face. As you can already guess, the first is America, the latter being England.  
"Slow down you prat!" The angry englishman yelled half heartedly.  
America, already far ahead, dismisses the warning like nobody's business, and finishes his burger and drink in record time, slamming through the meeting doors, as one would say,'Like a baus.' Everyone stopped and looked at him, for just a second, before going back to their usual chatter. Switzerland was protecting Lichtenstein while also telling off Japan, China was trying to sell his weird fortune cookies to people while everyone else kindly and also rudely declined, Russia trying to get Latvia and Lithuania to 'become one with him' while trying to avoid Belarus, Italy talking about pasta with Germany and Romano hanging out with Spain.  
America made his way to his seat while England followed suit, all the while trying to fight off a recurring migraine. He could tell something was wrong when Flying Mint Bunny had gone off somewhere. But he couldn't tell what. Without realizing it, he didn't pay attention to America's rambling about Global Warming, or whatever insane subject he brought up that meeting. Canada tried to get a word in edgewise, but England supposes he gave up after a while.  
England got up, but was stopped by America. He wanted to know if England was alright, if he should go see a doctor. England stubbornly shook his head and headed to right before anyone could leave, the door leading to the very room they stand in, was kicked down. Or.. more like, obliterated.  
_**Let us take a moment to check the time, shall we? Yes, we shall. Since the meeting was about 10:00 am, and with America's rambling, hmm. Let's say 2:00pm. 30 seconds after 2pm. Let's mark it.**_  
"Grandpa Rome!" Italy shouted in surprise. Italy and Romano weren't the only ones surprised. Next to Grandpa Rome was Germania, Mother Britain, hell, even General Winter was scared into coming here, and in the middle of them all, was one person they couldn't know. The one person they never knew.  
"Yeah yeah dumbasses we got some REAL problems, do your stupid reuniting some other time, got it?!" Yeah. Pangaea. All the new world nations looked to him, but I doubt any of the old nations did, this was normal of him, getting dramatic whenever an original nation disappeared.  
_**On March 8th, at 12:45, or 30 seconds after, an original nation disappeared.**_  
"Gallifrey has disappeared! She's been pulled into the mirror!" Pangaea was freaking out, and at this point everyone could tell why. The mirror held all the darkest secrets they never wanted to be let free. England understood the reason why Flying Mint Bunny had disappeared, and also the reason behind his recurring migraines. Although some nations did not know it, it was blatantly obvious who was protecting them from intergalactic or otherwise terror.  
_**"Gallifrey is the protector of earth. The true, protector of Earth."**_

-

A/N: Sooo peeps! :3 Was this cliffhanger dramatic enough for ya? :3 Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I have no real excuse, just that I'm supper busy all the time, and also very very lazy XD  
I just hope you like this quick update, and i know it isn't like, the ending or anything, but I assure you, it will get epic, or. more epic if you already think it's epic :3

Belarus: You f-in lied to me.  
Me: Idk what u mean? :3  
Author: Fix that.  
Me: Fix what?  
Author: YOUR GRAMMAR! DX *Is a grammar Nazi*  
Me: Nuuu :3  
Author: D: I will get General Winter over here I swear to Gog.  
Me: Stop dragging your weird little Homestuck fetish hints into here! DX  
Author: See? That's good grammar. :3  
Belarus:... Fuck this, I'm out. *leaves*  
Me: BYYEEE! :D  
Author: Finally. Anyway, please review :3 I would really like to hear some income for my next chappy :3 If you want to, I'm not saying you have to but it would be really nice :)

_Also, sorry for re-uploading like a dork, I'm just trying to make it match with the first one_ XD


	3. Our Protector Of Earth?

A/N: Hey guyysss! :3 Sorry if this story isn't really all that popular, but thanks for taking the time to read it! :D Also, I don't think I'll do a script this chapter D: Mainly cause it seemed to take up a lot of space to a rather short chapter . Soo I'll just cut this short then :)

-BREEAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKK-

No nation could comprehend what had just been said. They were all in denial. It was the great 8's meeting, and yet, none spoke aloud. There was no fighting, no shouting, no laughing, and definitely, no smiling. There were no squeals of fright. They were all stunned to silence. The original nations had not known of this. Their silence traveled miles beyond their imagination. None spoke a word.  
One nation decided to speak. Russia. Out of all of the nations, he was the unfortunate nation, the one who never got to meet Gallifrey.  
"Who is this.. Gallifrey? She is good, da?" He obviously understood that Gallifrey was a nation that protected them, but he did not understand who she was. Pangaea sighed.  
"Who's this douchebag?" The rest of the original nations sighed and did a double facepalm. General Winter took a step.  
"That's the person who took my land. He's Russia."  
"Yeah I sorta got that after you said he stole your land."Was his normal snarky reply.  
Russia spoke again:"So does that mean we're doomed?" This earned him a punch in the face by none other than Pangaea. He soon regretted it and felt the aftereffect on himself.  
"We're not doomed you fergie douchemuffin, because she's not staying there!" Pangaea, pissed off, flicked Russia off and walked out. Or. Stormed. Whichever you prefer.  
America shouted,"WAIT! DOES THAT MEAN SHE'S GONNA ESCAPE?"  
There was no answer, and obviously, they wanted some.  
Russia, including all the other nations, looked to the original nations, almost as if expecting them to grant their wish. Raising their hands in defense, including General Winter, they backed up, and made a run for it. However, knowing their children, they were younger and faster. Easily catching up with them, they dragged them back to the meeting room, half angry, a quarter confused, and a quarter scared outta their minds for even doing something as crazy as that.  
As much as the original nations and Generals hated to admit it, if they were motivated enough, they could actually be scary.  
_**Andd as we fade into blackness, we-**_  
_**Welp, I think that's enough on their side. It's been a while, let's check on Gallifrey.**_  
Gallifrey woke up on a bed. It seemed unsettling to her, seeing as how she was just dragged through a mirror. She had no idea where she was... And yet, everything looked too familiar. It almost frightened her to see how everything almost held a, familial aura.  
Getting up, she looked around. It seemed familiar, and yet, everything was different. It was almost impossible for her to notice anything. Looking around, she found another mirror. She didn't know she was wearing her most favorite civillian's clothings, but due to her newfound fear of mirrors, she gladly, and almost too quickly, denied herself the pleasure of looking inside.  
Without taking too much time, she found the door in her bedroom, and with no precaution, quickly stuck her head outside. Twisting her head back and forth, she looked. It was a hallway, what a surprise. And by that, she means she couldn't get any angrier. Sighing, she calmed herself down and walked into the hallway, closing her door behind her. Looking again, she once again found solace in the silence. There was no one there. Tiptoeing, she tried to find her way out. However, it proved to be fruitless, as this mansion, became more and more of a labyrinth with each and every step.  
"What are you doing?"  
The sudden voice surprised her and she jumped, her head almost touching the impossibly tall roof. She gulped, almost afraid to turn around.  
"You. Turn around. Now."  
Without thinking, she turned slowly. He looked like Poland, but he wasn't wearing his usual girly clothes. It almost stopped her from being scared, but instead, being curious. Tilting her head, she looked at him again. She could hear him sigh in annoyance.  
"You must be the new one... Stop looking at me like some idiot before I decide to shoot you. Now hurry up and go to the main room." Before she could utter a single vowel however, he sighed his sigh of annoyance again.  
"What the hell do you MEAN you don't know where the main room is? You've been walking around for how long?... 10 minutes!? You sleep much too long. From now on, you're on a strict time arrangement, you got it?!" She nodded slowly. She already knew it. He couldn't read minds, it was just, she was that predictable, even for strangers. Sighing, she nodded in false agreement, and followed him to the main room. There she was greeted by the evil Rome, the loose Germania and Germany, the highly strict Prussia, the Insane Italy and Manwhore Romano. She met the very sane Russia, whom she hadn't gotten the chance to meet in her universe. Smiling, she held a hand out.  
"Hello , I'm Gallifr-"  
"Yes, I know." Taking another glance, he rolled his eyes and shook her hand. Smiling, she thanked him.  
"You know, I never got to meet the you in our universe, I wonder what he's like!"  
He replied:"Don't mistake me for him, even if we are essentially the same person. I am nothing like the maniac." However, once he spotted Belarus, he ran after her like a wolf after raw steak. Surprised by the sudden change in attitude, she looked to the Baltics. They were innocent enough back in her universe, yet, these Baltics looked completely ruthless, and without a doubt, evil. Looking at all the nations, all those that were sane in her universe, seemed completely derailed, and all those that could be considered insane, were the most sane ones there, including herself. Well, not the her of this universe, she highly doubted that if she was as sane as they come, then her counterpart would be anything like her.  
After seeing everyone, it became blatantly obvious that they were the opposite of their counterparts. She gulped. She did not want to see the current universe's protector of Earth. She didn't think that there was such a thing, if the world's nations were in such array. Looking around the room, she could obviously tell that something was amiss. She could tell it wasn't something, but someone. She couldn't tell who. After all the nations and provinces she'd been introduced to, it was hard remembering the faces, and the horrible masks. She then felt a sharp pain as she was shot in the shoulder.  
"Hey! Asshat!" Gripping her shoulder tightly, she slowly turned around. The voice she feared to hear. The voice she couldn't believe she didn't want to hear. The person who looked like her, and yet believed had no right to exist.  
**_Gallifrey._**

-Thanks for reading :) It's not the end of the adventure though-

A/N: HEYYY GUYS! :D  
Sorry if it's a bit short D: I tried to detail it a bit, or something. But anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! :D Thanks for reading as well! :D  
Shout out to Sarpndo and DreadfulStar! ^_^


End file.
